


Indulgence

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Noctis stirred, tilting his head to peer up at Ignis, eyes still glazed, slow lazy smile blooming on his face.“Indulging, I see,” Noct mumbled, shuffling his naked form higher up the bed and tucking into Ignis’ side comfortably.Ignis smirked, “it has been the day for it.”





	Indulgence

 

 

 

  Muted dusk light pouring through the open curtains, a superb brandy swilling in his glass, acrid smoke drifting from the joint in his other hand, Ignis reclined against the headboard of the bed.  He glanced down occasionally, placing his brandy balloon on the side table to run his hands through sweat damp onyx locks.  They tickled his stomach, yet he felt no compunction to move their owner, lips twitching at the soft snores coming from his King.

  The warm breeze through the balcony door, slightly ajar, cooled and dried their sweat slick skin, but he paid it no mind.  He was far too content.

  Noctis stirred, tilting his head to peer up at Ignis, eyes still glazed, slow lazy smile blooming on his face.

  “Indulging, I see,” Noct mumbled, shuffling his naked form higher up the bed and tucking into Ignis’ side comfortably.

  Ignis smirked, “it has been the day for it.”

  Noct huffed a laugh in response, pinching the joint from between Ignis’ long fingers, sucking in a lungful.  He blew it out in a sigh to the side, handing it back for Ignis to continue his indulgence.

  Lifting his glass to his lips, he sipped at the brandy, savouring the way it contrasted with the acrid taste lingering on his tongue from the smoke.  His eye lids felt a little heavy, though he was not sleepy, merely sated.  For now.

  When one had a very attractive, sensual king in one’s bed, naked, kissing one’s shoulder and neck, being sated tended to fall by the wayside.  A wandering hand tossed into the mix and Ignis knew he would be dragged entirely willingly back down the bed.

  Whether following willingly or as instigator, the result was always immensely satisfying for Ignis.  And judging by the noises he managed to wring from his King, he was likewise more than pleased with the outcomes.  And the noises he himself found he was capable of would have been embarrassing with anyone else.  With Noct, he simply let go.

  Lazy kisses moved from his shoulder down his chest, a dusky nipple, already sensitive, was sucked into Noct’s mouth, tongue swirling and Ignis felt his cock twitch in interest.  He sipped at his brandy again, then let smoke curl from his mouth as he smiled down at his king.  Noct’s teeth sent pleasure zinging down his torso directly to his groin.  Reaching out he stubbed out the joint and placed his glass on the bedside table in favour or tangling his hands in Noct’s disorderly hair, pressing his chest up into his willing mouth.  Noct sucked harder, Ignis arching with a soft moan.  A questing hand traced languid patterns over his inner thigh, inching higher and higher as Noct kept up the suction with his mouth.  He let his legs drop open encouraging more attention to the whole area, knowing he was still slick and open from earlier.

  The frenzy of their earlier coupling would be replaced with something far more sensual, prolonged now that the edge had been taken off.

  His nipple was released with a final kittenish lick, plump, swollen lips trailing down his stomach to where his cock lay on his lower stomach, half hard with Noct’s ministrations.  Ignis shuffled them down the bed so he could lay out fully, raising his knees as Noct shifted between them.  He curled one arm up under his head, sighing out his pleasure as Noct’s questing fingers caressed his perineum, content for now to allow Noct to do as he wished.

  “Pillow princess,” Noct laughed darkly, delving a finger into Ignis’ ass and proceeding to stroke his insides languidly.

  “Mmm, pillow __queen__ , thank you very much,” he retorted without any heat, extending the finger with his wedding ring in Noct’s face.  “You did marry me after all.”

  Noct smirked back, crooking his finger so Ignis arched his back sinuously, a low moan falling from his mouth.  Noct leaned up over Ignis so that their lips could brush as he continued with his ministrations.  “And I would marry you over and over again, my queen.”

  Ignis sighed into the kiss Noct delivered to his lips, curling a hand lazily around the nape of Noct’s neck to keep him close, “pleased to…ahh…hear it, my love,” parting his thighs further, tacit approval in Noct’s book.

  The King pushed another finger in, delighted by Ignis’ appreciative moan and the debauched wriggle of his hips, leaning close to Ignis’ ear, dragging his lips over the shell of it and down to the the lobe to nip, “I love it when you’re all loose and sloppy like this.”

  Ignis’ breath hitched and he swatted at Noct’s shoulder feebly, “Noct,” he admonished.

  “Can’t fool me, you love it too,” Noct laughed, crooking his fingers into Ignis’ prostate deliberately.  “You get all lax and so fucking gorgeous, it’s a big turn on watching you, you know.”

  The comment, though it made him blush, had him preening under Noct’s adoring gaze, with a flutter of long lashes and teeth pressed into his bottom lip.  “I like you watching me,” he admitted.

  “I’m always watching you, Gorgeous,” Noct murmured, reaching for the discarded bottle of lube, inciting a pavlovian response in Ignis.  His heart rate kicked up, head dropping back as Noct applied the slick fluid to his fingers, slipping three back into him.

  “Oh, Gods, yes!” Ignis exclaimed hoarsely, fisting the already rumpled sheets, hips canting up to meet Noct’s diligent fingers.  His cock filled out, a flush spreading down his chest as he began to pant.  “Noct, please…”  Pleasure suffused his body, zinging through his veins, sparking along his spine as he undulated under Noct.

  “Begging already, hmm,” Noct whispered.  Kisses peppered over Ignis’ clavicles, ticklish but still enough for Ignis to writhe in want of more.  “How did I get so lucky?”

  Ignis grunted, “well, if you don’t get a move on, you won’t be getting lucky at all.”

  Noct threw his head back, his laugh echoing off the walls, “alright, alright, I get the message.”  Ignis sighed in satisfaction as Noct wrangled his legs over his shoulders, thrusting his fingers in deeper and more insistently.  “Where’s the lube, Baby?”

  Ignis rolled his eyes, “I…ohhh…”  He gave up on speaking and waved his hand in the general direction of the edge of the bed, arching his back, stomach muscles flexing.  The snap of the cap on the tube had him zeroing his attention firmly on Noct, his hand and the way it was slicking his cock, his hair falling back from his face as he tipped his head back with a quiet groan.  He did so love watching his husband with a blissful expression on his face.

  The slick, blunt tip of Noct’s cock circled his rim, catching just enough that Ignis gasped, hips canting, trying to get Noct to penetrate him properly, desperately needy for the feel of him deep inside, filling him in a way only Noct could.  Ignis raised his hips in invitation, biting his lip as Noct sucked in a deep breath, still teasing.

  When Noct sheaths himself to the hilt in once swift move that steals the breath from Ignis’ body, he isn’t surprised by the guttural moan that leaves his mouth, nor the way he clutches at Noct like a life line.  It’s something that occurs night after night in the sanctity of their bed.  Ignis sings his appreciation for the symphony that Noct plays through his body, cries until his voice is hoarse and raspy in a way that Noct finds sexy, indulges in the ability to let go in Noct’s embrace in a way he never could anywhere else.

  His back arched, head tipped back to expose the long line of his throat, soul bared as he meets every deliciously slow thrust, Ignis revelled in the way they are synchronised, blue eyes meeting glazed green, locked as they move together.  After the frenetic pace Ignis had set as he rode Noct earlier, this is sinuous, sensual, caged in by Noct’s arms, thoroughly at peace being there, every touch, every passionate kiss, every chaste one too, makes Ignis feel like his chest had been cracked open for Noct to reside there.

  Fingers stroke his cheek, Ignis fluttering his eyes open to see Noct gazing down at him, “so beautiful,” his King whispers.  “I love how you never hide from me, you always show me just how you feel.”

  Ignis arched again, pulling Noct deeper into his body and clenching intentionally, “I never could hide from you, my love,” he gasped breathlessly.  Noct’s mouth meets his own at the words, Ignis nipping at his lip before sweeping his tongue inside to curl around Noct’s, the pair both groaning into each other’s mouths as Noct thrusts deep, hitting Ignis’ prostate head on, stars flashing behind Ignis’ eyelids.  The drag of Noct’s cock against the walls of his ass had him shuddering beneath him, clinging to him to keep him as close as possible, his own cock drooling a pool of pre-come onto his stomach, creating a frisson down his spine as Noct pressed against it.  The combined stimulation made Ignis cry out, his voice sounding hoarse and wrecked to his own ears but bringing a look of intense satisfaction to Noct’s face.

  His chest heaves with each laboured breath, heart rabbit fast, his stomach clenching as he continued meeting each deliberate thrust of Noct’s hips against him, into him.  The pace was still slow, yet Noct had increased the cadence enough that Ignis could feel his body responding to it in the way it always does.  It wasn’t frenetic and wouldn’t be for a while, but it still hints at the pace that would have Ignis almost screaming, writhing with the need to release, teetering on the edge of the abyss of mindless orgasm.

  Right at that moment, however, Ignis touched Noct with reverent hands, his legs tight around Noct to help pull him in deeper to brush the head of his cock against the place inside him that sparks desire down his spine, clenches his stomach delightfully, had him tipping his head back to expose his throat for Noct to mouth at, his teeth scraping over the tender skin.  Ignis threw his hands up above his head to plant them against the headboard of their bed, scrambling for purchase to push back, angling for more, more, always more.  Noct doesn’t disappoint, eagerly thrusting harder, Ignis singing his pleasure so that his voice bounced off the walls.

  Noct balanced on his elbows, lacing his fingers with Ignis’, his hips meeting Ignis’ with the lewd slap of flesh increasing in pace and volume.

  Ignis dropped his legs, wrapped tight around Noct’s waist as their bodies slid together, creating even more friction to his neglected erection.

  The angle is perfect.

  So beautifully perfect.

  “Yes!  Gods, yes, there, there…”

  Noct grunted harshly next to his ear, his breath hot against his skin making him shiver, “you going to come for me, Baby?”

  Ignis nodded desperately, their cheeks rubbing together, “yes,” he ground out, gritting his teeth, feeling the tingle in his extremities, the quiver in his thighs.  A particularly well angled thrust caused Ignis to gasp, “oh...”  He clenched and convulsed around Noct.  “Close…so close, please…”

  “I know,” Noct answered him, his voice a breathless whisper.  He loosed one of Ignis’ hands, snaking it down between their sweat slick bodies, curling his fist around Ignis’ almost painful length, twisting on his upstroke, thumbing over the slit, coaxing Ignis even closer.

  He could feel himself throbbing in Noct’s hold, blood fizzing in his veins

  Noct’s thrusts became punishing, chasing their joint release, their bodies almost fused together by this point, mouthing at each other, both panting with the exertion.  Ignis gave a harsh shout of Noct’s name, gripping him with his thighs, quivering as he spilled over Noct’s hand and his own stomach, ass fluttering around the shaft inside him as Noct pounded him into the bed, thrusts becoming erratic as he reached his own peak.

  Noct let out a long loud moan, Ignis feeling the hot jets of his come painting his insides, the pulse of his cock, Noct hips stuttering as he worked through it, slumping down onto Ignis’ chest.

  Ignis brought his hands down, raking his fingers through Noct’s messy hair, sweeping it off his face, lazily kissing his lips and cheeks, murmuring praise as he did.  Noct huffed and kissed him slowly, their hearts returning gradually to a normal rate.

  Ignis let out a soft hiss when Noct withdrew and sprawled beside him.  Noct traced his fingers over Ignis’ chest, lips to his shoulder, blinking at him languidly.

  After long minutes of simply laying together, Noct rolled to the side, sitting up and grabbing Ignis’ discarded brandy, taking a sip.  Ignis raised up and leaned against the head board, reaching for some tissues to give himself a cursory clean down thinking to shower later.  Right now he just wanted to bask in the afterglow.  He took the glass from Noct as his King rolled another joint and lit it.

  Smoke swirled as Noct inhaled deeply, relaxing back with Ignis.  Passing it back and forth between them, Ignis gave Noct a cheeky grin before sighing smoke into his mouth.

  Noct chuckled after blowing the smoke back out, “I think a bath might be good, continue with the theme of the night, Baby.”

  Ignis smiled at his husband softly, “wonderful idea, my love.”

  


End file.
